Mettre les voiles
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Sparbossa. Ils viennent de piller une île, mettre à sac une auberge, tuer toute âme qui s'était trouvée en travers de leur chemin ; et soudain, le silence. Ils sont seuls, au milieu de ce carnage.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur un de mes ships chouchous ! Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des 24h du FoF, un super jeu dont tu peux venir me demander plus d'infos en MP si ça t'intéresse, sur le thème "Mettre les voiles". Évidemment, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ces deux-là ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, fardant le ciel de ses couleurs les plus vives. Il était temps. Le pirate retira du corps de sa victime son épée baignée de sang, prêt à le mélanger à celui d'un autre, le premier qui se présenterait sous son poignet, quand il fut arrêté net dans son élan par la voix, vive et aussi tranchante que son arme, de son acolyte.

—Jack ! Suffit. Nous partons. Et ça vaut pour vous tous, tas de vermines.

Lorsque le Capitaine parlait, les mousses s'exécutaient, et plus vite que le vent du Nord, s'il vous plaît. Pour autant, le principal concerné ne se pressa pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, il prit le temps d'essuyer amoureusement sa lame sur une nappe blanche, les prunelles sombres levées sous ses cils noirs, toisant son adversaire. Le provoquant sciemment. Cherchant la bagarre dont il ne l'avait pas laissé se rassasier quelques secondes auparavant. L'autre fit claquer ses lourdes bottes sur le plancher abîmé de cette auberge qu'ils avaient mise à sac, sur cette île qu'ils avaient pillée. En bons pirates qu'ils étaient.

—Ça n'te r'ssemble pas vraiment de n'pas finir le travail, Hector, énonça-t-il de son timbre malicieux. J'suis certain qu'il restait encore d'quoi faire par-là.

Il désigna d'un coup de tête une remise où il savait que des femmes - entre autres - se cachaient, tremblant de peur, espérant qu'ils les oublieraient, qu'ils les épargneraient. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas d'un cil son vis-à-vis, qui se rapprochait lentement, contournant les tables renversées, évitant la vaisselle cassée éparpillée sur le sol.

—Tu d'vrais alors savoir que ça n'me ressemble pas non plus de tuer plus qu'il n'en faut.

Jack partit d'un grand éclat de rire, basculant sa tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge au regard de son ancien ennemi.

—Oh ! Hector... Sacré Hector. Toujours aussi drôle, à c'que j'vois.

—Tu peux rire, Jack, mais c'était pas une blague. Je n'vais certainement pas égorger ces pauvres donzelles pour ton bon plaisir.

—Tu d'viens vieux, l'ami. Et aigri. Un peu d'aventure, que diable !

D'un geste un peu trop théâtral, il leva les bras, prenant à témoin un public de cadavres endormis.

—Peut-être que c'est toi qui d'viens trop jeune, Jack. Être pirate n'veut pas dire être un monstre.

—Ou peut-être que tu t'sers de ton sens moral pour cacher ta jalousie.

Sa remarque eut l'effet d'une bombe ; les deux hommes se turent, cessèrent de bouger, même de respirer et tout, autour d'eux, devint silence et immobilité. Un ange passa, ainsi qu'une ou deux éternités. Avant qu'Hector ne lève des yeux incroyablement bleus sur Jack.

—Ma jalousie ? Rien qu'ça ? J'vois que tu as une sacrée estime de toi, mon pauvre Jack.

Ce dernier se redressa et s'approcha langoureusement de son partenaire, ses iris plus noires et plus pétillantes que jamais. Il s'avança tant et si bien que l'air entre eux se fit rare. Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer l'oreille d'Hector, qui dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se reculer ou tressaillir au miel chaud de sa voix.

—Tu sais pourtant que les dames n'm'intéressent guère plus. Disons que..., continua-t-il tout en laissant ses doigts papillonner près de la poitrine du Capitaine, à l'endroit exact où son cœur battait à tout rompre, y comprit sa propre âme, j'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs.

Sur ce, et sans laisser le temps au pirate de répondre ou de réagir, il lui vola un baiser. Rapide, chaste, mais infiniment tendre. Chaque fois, Hector restait sans voix face à cette conduite qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et dont il n'avait pas eu le moindre soupçon avant de la découvrir à son égard.

—Je n'sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi, avoua-t-il, battant rapidement des paupières, comme pour chasser un brouillard persistant.

En réponse, il obtint un large sourire. Sincère. Pur. En contraste total avec l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ou même avec ce qu'ils étaient aux yeux du monde.

—Mettons les voiles, Capitaine. La mer n'va pas nous attendre indéfiniment et tu sais que j'ai horreur d'la faire patienter. Écoute-moi bien, Hector ; elle est la seule femme dont tu dois t'méfier. La seule qui puisse rivaliser avec toi.

—Mh. Dois-je me battre avec elle pour savoir qui dort avec toi, ce soir ?

Il lui vola un autre baiser, à peine plus long que le premier, juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte et soient visibles par le reste de l'équipage, depuis le Pearl.

—Ça, c'est ton droit réservé, l'ami.

Comme il s'éloignait, il ne vit pas le sourire s'étaler sur le visage d'Hector.

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'est tout niais, comme d'habitude, mais je les aime bien ces deux-là :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit et moi je vous dis à très vite. La bise, moussaillons ! ;)_


End file.
